Death of Heart
by musicalfreak217
Summary: Momoko has long since seperated from the ppgz and her ex-friends and fellow schoolmates treat her as a outcast. Now a unseen loner, Momoko is left to deal with a terrifying force that haunts her memories. What is Momoko's true past? And what exactly is after her? All she knows is that, her new life is about to take a the most unexpected turn she could ever even imagine.
1. The Prologue

'No.' she thought her heart beating rapidly although she wasn't moving. The man was sent crashing into the wall, blood spilling everywhere.

'No.' The other man grinned in a sadistic glee, his eyes gone wild. 'No.' The woman's clothes were being torn off, her body shoved to the ground.

'No.' The teenage girl was being dragged by her hair mercilessly, her legs flailing out in feeble attempts.

'NO.' she couldn't watch anymore, she couldn't breathe anymore, and in the next second, _she_ was holding the gun… and _she_, was shooting. Blood splattered everywhere, tainting the walls, the now dead bodies… and the little girl, who had just murdered.

OoOoOo

Momoko slammed her hand down on the alarm clock, ceasing its loud rein.

Her palms and face were covered in sweat, and she had hard time breathing. 'What was that?' she thought, trying to cool her hot face. She shivered, the nightmare coming back to her.

There had been blood, _everywhere._

Tears were pooled in her eyes and she wondered why she was crying. It had been the same, she thought. The nightmares were returning night after night, never granting her peace. And each time they came, they became more vivid than the first. Breathing slowly, she tried to calm herself down, 'You're okay, Momoko. Just breathe… Everything's alright…' At least she hoped it was, whenever she had that dream, tremors would run up and down her spine. After a few minutes, her heart had returned to normal and so had her sanity.

Getting up slowly, she turned to her alarm clock and checked the time. She had an hour till school started. Dragging herself out of the bed, she went to get ready. I didn't really matter to her, anyway. No matter where she was, it would always be hell.

OoOoOo

Momoko had gotten ready much quicker than she had intended, so throwing a giant red hoody over her head, and shoving her hands in the pockets of her baggy sweats, she decided for a walk in the old town park.

Tokyo had changed a lot over the years, but, then again, so had Momoko. Power puff Girls Z was still alive and loved, but this time around, it only had two members. Momoko was no longer the proud leader of the trio, and now Miyako and Kaoru were a super powered duo, who, were doing perfectly fine without her help. She looked away as she reached the statue dedicated to the Power puff Girls Z, now altered to only have two girls.

The three best friends had split up, Kaoru and Miyako becoming the two most popular girls in school, and Momoko, the loner whose face was never seen. Momoko had become silent and depressed very suddenly, when they were just turning 14. She left the Power puff Girls, and after that, Miyako and Kaoru didn't talk to her again, thinking she was a traitor. Momoko's eyes scrunched up at the painful memories, but they were the mildest.

She remembered the day when she was patrolling the city, when she was still in ppgz, those evil red eyes that seemed to root her into the ground, and the whispers that sent chills up her spine. After that, she had known. There was something wrong with her. Dangerous people wanted her, people more powerful than what the ppgz could possibly handle. It was painful, but she turned the cold shoulder on her friends, and left. She didn't want to, but she had to, it was too dangerous for them to be involved with her after all.

Momoko's teeth gritted as she turned to walk out of the park. School would be starting soon, and she didn't think she would make it through the day if she kept remembering the past. Because, after all, the past had already happened, and no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't change what fate had put for her.

OoOoOo

**Okay guys! That was the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed! I'm planning to update soon so please do favorite or follow if you can. That'd mean so much to me since im a newbie writer here on fanfiction. Ill see you guys again so please do wait for an update!**


	2. The Beginning

Here's the next chapter! Thanks to charmaine2012 for that comment of yours! I was super nervous but after reading that comment of yours, my confidence was boosted. Hope you enjoy!

OoOoOo

Momoko slightly winced when she realized she had already arrived to school. She hadn't expected it to be such a short walk. Sighing, she dug her hand into her pocket to get her favorite peach-flavored gummy, and popping it in her mouth, she walked into the school gates.

As she walked through the halls to get to her class, many people stared at her and her ridiculously large hoody. She just ignored all the judgmental comments and whispers and continued onto her destination.

She stopped before entering the classroom, taking a second to take a deep breath. Almost immediately, she felt the 2 specific cold, hard stares she received every day the minute she walked into class. She merely pulled her hoody even further down before making her way to her seat in the back.

Class continued as it always did, and per usual, nobody minded her. The day also went normally, until lunch period came.

Momoko had forgotten to pack a bento the night before, so she sat and watched as all her other classmates left the room one-by-one. Sighing as trying to ease her hungry stomach, she didn't even notice the two pairs of feet that approached her until they were right in front of her.

She looked up, and then almost immediately got up, trying to get away, but was stopped by a hand. 'Damn.' She thought.

The god of luck must've had some serious issues against her.

Was it the way she ate too much? Or maybe it was how she always fiddled with her pencil… Oh! Maybe it was because of the mass quantities of sugar she somehow managed to digest. Or it could also _probably_ be-…

"Momoko." A voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

Momoko's eyes scrunched painfully. "Huh. And who exactly said you could call me by my name like that? That's a bit too informal since we're no longer friends anymore, Matsubara-san."

Kaoru reeled as if been slapped and Miyako gasped. "Momo-chan, Kaoru-chan just wanted to apologize for how we've been treating you for these past 4 years. We're sorry."

"Sorry?" Momoko asked, her face getting hot, and her eyes getting wet.

Was it selfish of her to really want to accept their apology? To want to go back to the way it was?

'To go back to the way it was…' Momoko thought. Was that even possible?

No.

It wasn't.

But then again, that didn't mean she couldn't try.

"I…I accept your apology. And, I guess I'm sorry too. But I don't think we can be friends again. That, I'm sure of."

Kaoru and Miyako's face instantly lit up. "Momo-chan…" Miyako whispered, her eyes now wet. Kaoru grinned, her eyes emotional. "Hero maniac…"

'Wow.' Momoko thought. That chick seriously knew how to mess up a moment.

The end of lunch bell rang and Momoko walked away from the two. Her chest felt so much lighter than it had been in years, and although nobody could see it, she sat down with a contented smile on her face.

OoOoOo

The school day had finally ended and Momoko was last out of the class. She was in the greatest mood she'd been in for months. Sighing contentedly, she walked out into the hallway and fished around her schoolbag for her phone.

Just as she had grabbed it a giant booming sound echoed across the floor. "What in the world-"

Momoko had barely finished her sentence when a giant tentacle came bursting through the glass of the hallway window and right into the wall in front of her. Glass came shattering from all sides and Momoko was roughly thrown aside from the force of the hit. Shards of glass tore at her clothes and scratched her skin, and Momoko was shaking and covered in little cuts by the time the building had settled down.

"The fuck?!" she swore out loud as she tried to stand up, her knees quivering. 'Could it be…?'

She quickly took out the phone she had protected in her hands and turned it to the radio station on Pandora.

"A monster has appeared in New Townsville City, yet again!" A male reporters voice came out from the phone in a worried and scared tone. "The Power puff Girls Z are doing their very best to defeat it but their attacks have gone useless! This monster is definitely not like the others! We need back-up right now! More than 50 people have been injured severely and 10 have already been killed! OH NO! Buttercup has been strike down and can't get up! Please, we need HELP. PLEASE-" The man's voice was cut off by a giant boom and the line went short.

…

Momoko could not believe what was happening.

This was beyond insane.

She had to go help them.

But then again, what could she possibly do? She had turned in her ppgz belt a long time ago.

A scream echoed out from the city.

She didn't know what, but she had to do something. So, gritting her teeth and breaking into a sprint, she burst out of the school and into main-street New Townsville.

OoOoOo

It was ginormous.

Standing at least 20 feet tall with giant tentacles, the she-monster literally reeked of darkness. Her face was that of a beautiful but cruel woman, but her body was a giant mass of squirming red tentacles that were shooting black acid. Her hair was a wild mane of dark ebony, and she didn't have arms or feet. Her tongue was a giant rope of sharp glass that slashed in and out of sight, cutting down buildings with one cut.

Momoko suddenly realized how useless she was, under the shadow of the creature. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do, what she could possibly do to help.

All of a sudden, a baby blue streak flew past her and collided with the ground. Momoko was knocked off her feet, but that wasn't what made her so shaken up.

Gulping, she crawled over to the crater to confirm her guess.

It was Miyako, now transformed into Bubbles, and she looked terrible. Her face was swollen and cut terribly from the forehead to the cheek, and it had scrapes and bruises everywhere else.

Her body was in even worse shape.

Her right arm and leg were both broken and so was her left ankle. On her stomach was a giant black gash that was burnt around the edges and bleeding, and her left arm was also burnt and bleeding from where it was hit by the acid. Her hands were practically bloody slabs of meat, cut to the point where they no longer resembled hands.

Momoko stared as everything seemed to stop.

This couldn't be happening.

Rage suddenly filled her body and she couldn't control. Adrenaline was rushing through her and her skull was pounding crazily.

"No…" she whispered hoarsely.

'I don't want to see anyone die anymore…' a voice began screaming in the back of her head. Small and fragile and broken.

'Make it stop, make it stop, MAKE IT STOP.'

And before she knew it, she was surrounded by a white light.

Her body was engulfed in the white flames and she was transforming. Her hoody and sweats were torn off and she was left nude. Gloves appeared on her hands and her body was donned in a sleeveless and legless skin tight battle suit. It was pure red and was white on the edges, having an opening on the back on her front, showing her cleavage. Thigh high boots donned her legs and her hair was kept down, a bow tying a single braid.

Momoko didn't even seem to notice though, because in the next second, she was already bursting towards the monster, fury in her eyes.

OoOoOo

Cliffy! Hope all the people who have read this enjoyed, and I will try my best to update every day, if not every other day. Please fave or follow if you can and I will give shout outs if requested.


End file.
